Kingdom Hearts: Nemesis
by Shift Meiou
Summary: An experiment gone horribly wrong. A being is born with light and dark fighting inside it. Mind verses heart.
1. Realize

"Alright bring in the next subject. Subject number 1928300203, Shift Meiou."

"Heheheh, he looks almost like you."

"Maybe, but lets not have that get in the way. Bring in Test number 1, the Dusk Reaction"

"Hmmmm seems like he is passive toward the dusks, then we can call him a nobody then."

"Hold on... Do the next test, the Shadow Reaction..."

"What!"

"What is going on? The shadows, even in the face of Sora. They never did that."

"They are cowering in fear... This truly is odd... The last test will decide, the Organization Reaction."

"Huh? He defeated one of them already?"

"Only one way to see how far he can go. Multiply and recalculate. Double them..."

"He defeated them again..."

"More!"

"More!"

"More!"

"More!"

"No matter how many we throw at him, he defeats them in minutes... What should we do DiZ?"

"Heheheh... Ansem, we will get rid of this nobody, and we never speak of it again, understand?"

"Yes, but where will we put him?"

"Let him go through the 'Gauntlet', just like you did..."

"... Understood. I'll get him right away and take him to the castle."


	2. Banishment

"What...?"

Shift rose in a pitch black cloak with a hood on. He looked around, the brightness from the hallways almost blinded him totally, but after moments of looking at

the brightness the hallways

became clear. Shift stood straight up and peered around at the white and light purple hallways.

"Follow my voice."

"What? Who's there? Hello?"

Shift looked around confused and lost. Without control or power, he fell to his knees in pain, more voices ran through his head, a dark and chilling voice.

"Release me! Release me!"

The voice grew louder and louder through out Shift's mind. Shift clutched his head in pain swinging it around violently. After minutes of the painful torture, the

voices stopped and a the soft voice

from before.

"Please stand, fight it, or it will consume you.."

"Please I want to go home to... To... Who... who am I! Where am I!"

Shift just noticed the coat on him and thrashed it off of him and threw it away. Shift stood with his droop over his face, sweat falling from it, and heavy panting.

Shift stared down at his legs,

they were in black pants and black boots. He then held out his hands so he could see them, they too where in black. Shift straightened up and almost fell

downing doing so. Shift started walking

down what seemed like an endless hallway. After almost endless walking he came to a stairwell that went up into pitch darkness. Shift began climbing it in haste.

He found himself in an another

white room. It seemed like a room for a little child. On the walls were drawings of people that he never saw before. He put his hands on them and looked at

them they all were made with crayons.

"They are of my friends, do you like them?"

The soft voice broke through the questioning running through Shift's mind. He twisted behind him quickly and weakly. There stood a small girl with shoulder

length blond hair dressed in a white

dress. She smiled at him as he lifted his eyebrow in confusion panting rapidly.

"Who... Who are these people?"

"They are friends on mine, here let me show you... This one is of Sora, a friend of my friend's and Roxas, his friend... And this is.."

"Friends? What are friends?"

Shift knew the term but he didn't then and there. The girl turned in question, a scared little frown grew across her face.

"You mean you don't have any friends? You poor little guy..."

Shift without even knowing what he had done blurted out a harsh comment then he didn't like.

"Why would I want friends!"

Shift covered his mouth and leaned against the wall. He slowly began to fall to the floor.

"I'm... sorry, I don't even know why I said that..."

"He's strong within you. You couldn't help it. I'll be your first friend."

She smiled a bright smiled and tilted her head for an answer.

"Sure... I'd love for you to be my first friend..."

The girl grabbed Shift larger hand and pulled him up. He then just noticed that he was almost a foot taller then her. She smiled again and pulled his hand toward

a small table which had some

more drawings on it.

"Here I like to draw my friends, so I'll draw one with you and me."

She smiled once again and started drawing away. Shift had so many questions, so he asked the one that had annoyed him since he woke up.

"Who am I?"

She stopped drawing, turned to him, and looked almost confused.

"You don't know...?"

Shift slowly turned his head left and right.

"Your name is.. Shift"

Shift

Shift

Shift

Shift

"Shift!"

He heard the dark voice again and turned to the little girl. Her eyes widened and everything flashed into darkness.

"To darkness, never will you have such luxuries to be human..."

Shift peered through the darkness and saw himself, but he saw himself, smiling.


	3. Pact

"Where am I? What am I?"

"You are a monster plain and simple. Nothing you can do can stop it, and there is no point is resisting it either, you will only hurt yourself in

the end"

"I will never let a monster take over my body"

"Huh, thats what the first 13 said, but you are different then them. A hybrid of darkness."

The being looked at Shift once again and a devilish smile blew across it's face.

"I will let you live, only if you do one thing for me."

"What? What must I do to regain my old life back?"

"Defeat the Keyblade Master and his friends, and when I say defeat, I mean... Kill them all."

Shift stopped and thought to himself and looked back at the being.

"How do I beat a keyblade master?"

"It is actually quite easy, you have be reborn anew, with more power and speed then before. You, with your new powers, you can surely

beat him."

Shift looked down into the darkness then returned to the being.

"Who are you?"

"Call me family."

The being smiled even more devilishly then before. Shift nodded and shook hands with the being. Shift started floating upwards and he

started flying up into a light and the light shined beyond Shift's

control. He started to block the light with his arms when the light was all aroud him. Suddenly he heard something...

"He's strong within you. You couldn't help it. I'll be your first friend."


End file.
